Users employ web browsers to view webpages on the Internet while searching for information. Search engines allow such users to easily find information by providing search controls capable of receiving keywords from the users. Some search engines provide links to webpages for a specific web site and others provide links to multiple web sites. For instance, the user searches for information using a search engine provided by a specific website.
Search results are typically presented in a list and are often referred to as search hits. The information in search hits may include web pages, images, text information, and files. Some search engines also mine data available in databases or open directories. Unlike web directories, which are maintained by human editors, search engines operate algorithmically or are a mixture of algorithmic and human input.
Information pertaining to products and or services can be found using search engines. For example, a user can search for particular websites relating to products or services in order to find out more about those products or services. In some examples, the user may search for and view buying guides and/or reviews about the products or services.
A user can purchase the products or services over the Internet from an e-commerce site. E-commerce websites use servers to store webpages. In general, a server receives a request for a webpage from a user and provides the webpage or information relating to the webpage to the user. The server can store user account information to provide improved service to the user. Upon completion of a purchase, a particular e-commerce website may ship products to customers. In some implementations, e-commerce websites allow a user to purchase a product and pick up the product at a retail store.